


He was sleeping

by BraixenBoy17



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Sibling Incest, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraixenBoy17/pseuds/BraixenBoy17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dipper is fast asleep but Mabel can't nod off she takes a quick stroll down memory lane to their first kiss </p><p>comments and suggestions on how to improve are welcomed and actively encouraged</p>
            </blockquote>





	He was sleeping

Mabel lay awake, staring at the blank ceiling above her head. Waddles was curled up at the foot of her bed and Bear-O tucked under her arm. She turned on her side looking over to where her brother was snoring loudly.  
"No wonder I can't sleep" she muttered to herself. Affording herself a small smile as she watched her brother's chest rise and falls peacefully. Ever since they had both worked out that their love for each other was more than just as brother and sister both had been desperate for a situation like this where it's just the two of them. Up until now they've only had a few stolen moments in the woods that surround the Mystery Shack. As she continued to stare at her slumbering brother she couldn't but notice how handsome he looked, his messy brown hair uncharacteristically flat where it had been pressed against his pillow. He let out a loud snort which caused Mabel to let out a loud giggle, immediately clapping a hand over her mouth before she woke anybody up. Dipper rolled over in his sleep, turning his back to Mabel. She continued to watch him sleep, letting memories of them flood her mind.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dipper gingerly limped back into the Mystery Shack being as quiet as he could, trying to avoid his Grunkle Stan, Soos, Wendy and most importantly his sister Mabel. He had snuck past the living room where he thought his sister would be watching 'Why you actin' so cray-cray' and began to climb slowly up the stairs failing to stop them from creaking.  
"Dipper? Is that you?" Mabel called out, turning down the volume on the television. Dipper froze instantly and just hoped that Mabel wouldn't come out and spot him, his fears were confirmed when he heard his sister get up and make her way out towards the foot of the staircase. As quickly as he could Dipper tried to hobble up stairs but he was caught.  
"Hey brotato! What's up?" Mabel greeted as she climbed the stairs up to where he was froze in place.  
"Nothing, just trying to get to the bathroom" Dipper replied, trying to shield his face from his sister  
"Dipper! What are you trying to hide from me"? Mabel grabbed hold of her brother and forced him to show her his face.  
"Oww Mabel, that hurt!" Dipper snapped, freeing his arm from her grip but not before she could get a look at his cut and bleeding face.  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Mabel gasped as she took in the sight of her brother's beaten up face.  
"Gideon" Dipper sighed. Mabel placed his arm around her shoulder and put her free arm around his waist "What are you doing?"  
"I'm gonna help you get cleaned up, duh!" slowly she began to lead him up the rest of the flight of stairs, across the hall way and into the bathroom.  
Mabel carefully sat Dipper down on the edge of the bathtub and got up to fetch the first aid kit that is kept behind the bathroom door.  
"So what did you do to cause Gideon to do this to you?"  
"Nothing! he was the one who started it, talking about you so I told him that if he didn't stop he'd be sorry... He carried on and so I shoved him. He got up and we got into a massive fight." Dipper explained, Mabel placed the first aid kit down at his feet and threw her arms around him in a tight hug "oww Mabel, you're hurting me" He winced  
"Ooops, sorry Dip" She giggled "so you actually fought Gideon to protect me?"  
"Well yeah. He's a jerk and you're my Mabel, I love you" and as those last three words left Dipper's lips Mabel pulled him forward and pressed her lips against his before realising what she had done and pulled away.  
"... You've been watching way too many romance films," Dipper managed after what seemed like an eternity of silence.  
"Oh my god! Dipper I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me, it's just when you said you loved me it just felt like the right thing to do! And now you probably hate me and oh my god that was so stupid!" Mabel babbled.  
"I don't hate you. Silly. and I never said I didn't like it," he smirked, lifting her chin up with his hand before leaning in until their lips met again.  
"But this is wrong, it isn't meant to be like this" Mabel panicked breaking the kiss again.  
"Maybe it is... But you love me, I love you, we've been so close for so many years and if I'm honest there is nobody who can come close to you Mabel... I feel like you're my soul-mate. In every sense of the word... If this is wrong then I really don't wanna be right. I love you Mabel and I know I'll never feel the same about anyone else" Dipper confessed  
"You really think all of that?" Mabel gave him a small peck on the cheek "You are the sweetest guy ever and I really am lucky and okay... I'll admit it I love you too" Mabel poked her tongue out.  
"Now let's get you cleaned up okay?" Dipper grimaced and nodded as Mabel began to dab at and wipe the blood away from Dipper's cuts with an antiseptic wipe, raising a few pained hisses from Dipper.  
"Don't be such a baby Dipper!" Mabel scolded.  
"I can't help it. This stuff stings!" He winced  
"Awww poor wittle Dipper doo doo" Mabel mocked as she finished cleaning up his face.  
"All better now?" She asked, kissing him gently  
"Yeah. Thanks Mabel" he grinned, unsteadily getting back to his feet.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "What a day that was" Mabel muttered to herself while grinning before pulling a small pad of sticky notes and a brightly coloured gel pen from the table that stood next to her bed onto her lap, shifting her legs to allow herself to lean on them she scribbled out a quick note and pealed it away from the pad. Quietly as she could she tip toed over to Dipper's bed and gently stuck it to his forehead before returning to her own bed, she lay back down and turned on her side so she was able to drift off with Dipper being the last thing she saw.


End file.
